You Don't Really Love Me
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Jika seseorang berpendapat "Cinta yang tidak harus saling memiliki adalah hal terbodoh dalam sejarah."/ Lalu jawablah, "Jika memang itu pendapatmu, maka biarkan kekasihmu memiliki wanita lain dan kau tetaplah menjadi kekasihnya. Bukankah menurutmu cinta harus memiliki? Nah, yang terpenting kau bersama dengan kekasihmu bukan?"/ Lihat, pendapat siapa yang paling bodoh!/DLDR, RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOGIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate T**

**Genre **** Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Pairing **** Sasuke x Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Jika seseorang berpendapat "Cinta yang tidak harus saling memiliki adalah hal terbodoh dalam sejarah."/ Lalu jawablah, "Jika memang itu pendapatmu, maka biarkan kekasihmu memiliki wanita lain dan kau tetaplah menjadi kekasihnya. Bukankah menurutmu cinta harus memiliki? Nah, yang terpenting kau bersama dengan kekasihmu bukan?"_/ Dan sekarang lihat! Pendapat mana yang paling bodoh dalam sejarah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, AU Type, Oneshoot,Just Opinion Author, Special Sakura PO'V DLDR, Mind RnR? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

**Vocaloid **

_Kagamine Len ft Kagamine Rin ft Hatsune Miku – _

_ReAct_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

Pagi itu begitu cerah, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediamanku untuk sekedar menghirup udara pagi seraya melakukan lari pagi. Aku selalu melakukan aktifitas ini di sela-sela kegiatan sekolahku sebagai mahasiswi semester empat di _Tokyo University_, di sana aku mengambil jurusan _Business Management, _demi meneruskan perusahaan _Haruno Corp_ yang dirintis oleh kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan saat inipun aku sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan, aku sudah memegang kendali penuh atas perusahaan peninggalan kedua orang tuaku—Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi, mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat aku berumur 14 tahun.

Saat itu aku benar-benar _down_, rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Namun ketika aku membaca sebuah surat wasiat yang ditulis oleh ayahku untukku, aku sadar—aku hidup tidak harus selalu bersama orang tuaku. Dan aku akan membuktikan jika aku mampu menjalankan semua peninggalan mereka di usiaku yang menginjak 15 tahun.

Terkadang aku sedikit tak percaya diri dengan kemampuanku, tapi berkali-kali ayahku selalu berkata—_"percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, maka orang lain akan memberikan kepercayaannya padamu."—_dan kata-kata itu selalu terngiang dalam benakku setiap kali aku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku di depan semua orang.

Di saat aku melakukan kegiatan lari pagiku, aku merasakan suatu getaran pada salah satu saku celana _training_-ku. Sebelah tangankupun kugerakkan untuk mengambil ponsel jadul berwarna merah muda itu. Kulihat nama yang tertera di sana—ah, ternyata kekasihku menelpon. Akupun lalu mengangkatnya dan berucap, "halo?"

"_Hn, ohayou. Maaf mengganggumu Sakura, aku hanya ingin memberikan kabar jika hari ini kita batal kencan."_ ucapnya dari seberang sana.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku—bingung. Aku kemudian memutuskan bertanya, "hm? Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Apa ada acara yang lebih penting dibanding melakukan kencan yang tak pernah terjadi di antara kita?" tanyaku dengan nada bicara yang kubuat sinis. _Well_, memang pada kenyataannya begitu.

"_Hn, ada meeting mendadak hari ini. Jadi, maaf Sakura—mungkin lain kali."_ ucapnya kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya dan akupun melakukan hal sama.

Sebelum dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya samar-samar aku mendengar suara manja seorang wanita di seberang sana. Aku mengerti—aku bahkan sangat mengerti dan tau jika kekasihku itu berselingkuh di belakangku, namun aku memilih bungkam dan bertindak di saat yang tepat. Aku bahkan sudah tau siapa wanita yang menjadi selingkuhannya, dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata—mantan kekasih Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi kekasihku saat ini.

_Well_, ternyata pria yang membuatku nyaman selama ini tidak lulus dalam tes yang diam-diam kuberikan padanya. Dia mencintai seorang wanita dari fisik dan penampilan mereka. Bukan dari hati dan ketulusan mereka—seperti apa yang kulakukan padanya walau secara diam-diam.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu saat aku tengah berjalan-jalan di _Park Garden_ yang terletak di pusat kota. Aku melihatnya termenung duduk di bangku taman. Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Namun keesokan harinya aku melihatnya lagi di sana, terduduk di bangku yang sama. Wajahnya menunjukkan jika ada sebuah permasalahan besar yang terjadi padanya. Rasa penasaranku tiba-tiba saja datang, sesampainya di kediamanku aku segera menyuruh beberapa anak buahku untuk menyelidiki tentang pemuda itu.

Keesokan harinya aku menerima laporan dari para anak buahku tentang pemuda itu. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak dari salah satu pengusaha ternama yang kini terancam gulung tikar. Akupun mulai berpikir untuk membantunya dengan membeli separuh saham untuk membantunya—lagipula, tidak terlalu buruk memiliki perusahaan elektronik. Dan akupun membantunya secara diam-diam, karena aku memiliki rencana lain padanya.

Aku menginginkan dia menjadi kekasihku, yang menerimaku apa adanya bukan ada apanya.

Aku berusaha bertemu dengannya dengan segala cara yang wajar, dengan menyamar sebagai gadis yang culun dan tidak menarik. Dan dia menerima kehadiranku dalam hidupnya, sungguh saat itu aku langsung menaikkan penilaianku tentangnya.

Setahun kami saling mengenal dan berpacaran, bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagiku untuk bisa menunjukkan segala kenyamananku padanya. Aku masih tertutup dan aku biarkan dia membuka jati dirinya padaku. Dan sekarang aku tau tentangnya, dia tidak sebaik apa yang aku bayangkan—dia seorang _badboy_ yang secara tak langsung telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya, menghabiskan harta kedua orang tuanya untuk berfoya-foya.

Padahal aku berencana menunjukkan jati diriku yang sesungguhnya hari ini—setahun kami menjalin hubungan pacaran. Namun sepertinya tidak bisa ya? Sekarang maupun esok atau esoknya lagi. Karena setelah ini aku akan memutuskan hubungan konyolku dengan Sasuke, dan menerima perjodohanku—tertulis dalam surat wasiat—dengan pewaris tunggal _Namikaze Corp_—Namikaze Naruto, seorang _CEO_ yang sangat kharismatik dengan senyumnya yang menawan, teman masa kecilku dan dia mencintaiku.

Dan bodohnya aku malah mengabaikannya dan malah

Jika mengingat-ingat penampilanku saat bertemu dengan Sasuke, sungguh aku ingin tertawa. Dengan celana _jeans_ hitam dan kaos kebesaran, kacamata bulat dan rambut yang kuikat ekor kuda, aku menemuinya. Astaga, bisa-bisanya aku menjadi orang bodoh, hanya karena seorang pria.

Dan karena penampilan bodohku itu aku mengerti segala keburukan kekasihku itu yang mungkin saat ini tengah bercumbu mesrah dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Kududukkan tubuhku pada salah satu bangku taman di kompleks perumahan tempat tinggalku, kuteguk air dari dalam botol yang kupegang. Pandanganku menatap ke arah langit yang tampak cerah dengan tumpukan kapas putih yang menghiasinya. Aku segera mengambil ponselku yang jadul dan menelpon salah satu kontak yang ada di sana. Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya.

"_Halo, Sakura? Ada apa menelponku? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku ada meeting?"_

Aku tersenyum kecut ketika mendengar perkataan yang keluar darinya, bahkan sampai detik ini dia masih berbohong padaku—padahal jelas-jelas aku bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh dari seberang sana. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_—aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan antara kita—"

"—sekaligus mengakhiri semua permainan ini." Aku sengaja berucap lirih pada lima kata terakhirku.

"_Hn, jika itu memang untuk kebaikan bersama—kenapa tidak? Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik—jaa."_

**PIIP**

Setelah mendengarkan perkataannya, tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama. Aku segera mematahkan ponselku dan melemparnya ke tong sampah terdekat. _Well_, itu bukan ponsel asliku—barang itu hanyalah properti untuk drama yang kulakukan. Dan di dalamnya hanya ada satu kontak, yakni Uchiha Sasuke—kekasihku, _ups_ tapi mantan kekasihku.

Aku lalu mengambil ponsel dengan layar _touch screen_ yang berada di saku kananku. Aku hendak mencabut semua modal yang kutanamkan pada _Uchiha Corp_.

Setelah berucap beberapa kata, aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Kemudian aku beralih pada salah satu kontak di sana, akupun menelponnya dan tak lama suara seorang pemuda dari seberang sana masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku.

"_Halo? Sakura-chan, ada apa menelponku?"_ ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan sedikit manja, dan itu hanya pada saat dia berbicara denganku.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memberikan jawabanku atas perjodohan antara kita sekaligus pernyataanmu yang entah sejak kapan Uzumaki-_kun_."

"…"

Dia terdiam, aku tau mungkin saat ini dia tengah mempersiapkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dia dengar dariku, "aku menerimanya—perjodohan itu sekaligus pernyataan cinta darimu." ucapku seraya tersenyum lembut, walaupun aku tau dia tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya.

"_Aku tunggu di Luxury Restaurant pukul tujuh, aku akan memesan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kita berdua malam ini."_

**PIIP**

Aku menjauhkan layar ponsel milikku dari telingaku. Aku mengangkat dua sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyum lembut yang kutujukan untuk pemuda yang baru saja berbicara padaku, walau melalui sambungan seluler sambari memandang langit.

Cukup lama aku melakukan kegiatan itu, hingga ponsel di tanganku kembali bergetar. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, tak suka. Aku melihat nomor yang tertera di sana—itu adalah nomor kantor perusahaan utama yang kupimpin. Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, mungkin ada hal penting yang akan di sampaikan oleh sekertarisku sekaligus sahabat baikku.

"_Halo, Sakura! Kau harus segera datang kemari." _ucapnya dengan suara yang melengking di seberang sana.

Sontak aku menjauhkan layar ponsel milikku dari telingaku, akibat suara melengking dari sekertarisku—Karin. "Karin! Bisakah kau tidak bersuara seperti tadi? Kau membuat telingaku sakit." ucapku seraya mengusap telingaku.

"_Sudahlah, bukan waktunya untuk membahas hal kecil. Ada masalah di kantor—Uchiha Sasuke datang kemari dan memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana ganasnya dia yang mengamuk di meja resepsionis! Cepatlah kema—"_

**PIIP**

Aku mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum Karin berhasil menyelesaikan penjelasannya sekaligus kepanikannya. Baiklah, sekarang aku harus segera mengakhiri sandiwara antara aku dan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak mau jika dia meneror hidupku lebih lama—aku harus bisa meraih kebahagiaanku bersama calon suamiku Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah tegas aku memasuki gedung pusat perusahaan yang kupimpin. Beberapa orang tampak menyapaku hormat, dan akupun membalas salam mereka dengan penuh senyum. Aku harus bisa menjadi sosok pemimpin yang tegas, namun ramah dan menurunkan sedikit kesombonganku untuk sekedar memberikan sapaan pada bawahanku.

**TING**

Aku memasuki _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka pintunya. Di dalam _lift_ aku sedikit merapikan penampilanku yang sedikit berantakan akibat langkah yang terburu-buru. Aku mengeluarkan cermin dari dalam tasku, memastikan jika tatanan rambutku baik-baik saja. Hei, aku susah payah menata rambutku, walaupun hanya digelung di belakang dengan beberapa helai rambut yang kusisakan di kedua sisi wajahku.

**TING**

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku yang dibalut sepatu _stiletto _berwarna hitam. Beberapa meter di depanku, aku bisa melihat sosok wanita berambut merah yang diikat ekor kuda tengah menatapku dengan pandangan cemas. Wanita itu menghampiriku seraya melontarkan berbagai kata-kata penuh kecemasan.

"Sakura! Kau lama sekali, kau tidak tau betapa takutnya aku, hah?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Mungkin karena takut.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis merah mudaku kemudian berucap, "dimana dia?"

"Di dalam ruanganmu, dia memaksa untuk menunggu di dalam. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengijinkannya masuk." ucapnya seraya sesekali menoleh ke arah lain. Akupun hanya menghela nafas pelan—sudah hal wajar jika Karin sampai takut pada lelaki yang bersikap dingin dan kasar. Dia memiliki trauma tentang masa lalunya.

Tanpa menjawab perkataannya, aku segera membuka pintu ruang kerjaku dan mendapati sosok pria yang menolehkan pandang ke arahku. Tatapannya tampak mengernyit dan memandang sinis ke arahku. Sampai-sampai aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?

"Kau bekerja di sini, eh? Kukira kau hanya gadis culun yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun." ucapnya seraya tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku. "Tapi maaf, aku mencari pimpinan _Haruno Crop_—bukan kau." ucapnya lagi.

Walaupun dia berucap dengan nada datar, namun nada sinis sangat ketara dalam setiap kata yang ia tujukan padaku. _Well_, aku sedikit sakit hati dengan ucapannya itu.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Jelas-jelas orang yang dia cari sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya Uchiha-_san_." ucapku dan dia malah tertawa.

"Kau? Pemimpin _Haruno Corp_? Jangan bercanda Sakura!" ucapnya diselingi dengan suara tawa yang terdengar menyebalkan di telingaku.

Aku menghela nafas pelas, berusaha menstabilkan emosiku yang tiba-tiba memuncak karena dirinya. Aku lalu menyerahkan kartu namaku padanya, dan ia tampak terkejut setelah membaca apa yang tertera di sana. Dia lalu memandangku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

**BUK**

"Jadi? Ada apa kau sampai datang kemari, mengamuk tidak jelas, menakuti sekertarisku, dan ingin bertemu denganku, eh?" ucapku seraya mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

Pandangan matanya tampak serius menatapku. "Kau mencabut semua sahammu pada perusahaanku, apa karena kau memutuskan hubunganmu denganku? Sungguh tidak profesional." ucapnya seraya tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku.

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafasku, dan kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. "Itu hanya alasan keduaku. _Uchiha Corp_ sudah gagal untuk menembus angka minimum penjualan di pasaran. Kau tau? Karena kerja sama ini, aku menanggung cukup banyak kerugian." ucapku seraya menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang berisikan data kerugian yang kuterima selama setahun.

"…"

Dia hanya terdiam dan aku kembali berucap. "Aku telah menyuruh beberapa anak buahku untuk menyelidikimu, dan mereka melaporkan jika kau hanya berfoya-foya dalam hidupmu. Bermain di _club _malam dengan para wanita jalang di sana." ucapku seraya tersenyum meremehkan dirinya.

"Sakura, kumohon bantu aku—aku akan melakukan apapun, a-aku bersedia menikah denganmu dan mengubah sikapku."

"…"

"Kau tau kan? Jika _Uchiha Corp_ gulung tikar, maka akan banyak orang yang harus di PHK dan—dan aku akan benar-benar hancur." ucapnya dengan memohon ke arahku. Sungguh baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Uchiha memohon di hadapan wanita. Cukup untuk menjadi hiburan yang menarik.

Aku kembali menunjukkan senyum meremehkanku padanya, kemudian berucap, "maaf Uchiha-_san_ aku tidak bisa, jika masalah pegawaimu yang kau takutkan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mempekerjakan mereka semua di salah satu cabang perusahaan yang baru saja kubangun."

"…"

"Sekalipun kau memohon agar aku menikah denganmu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tau? Aku sudah menerima perjodohanku dengan satu-satunya pewaris _Namikaze Corp_—dia berbakat, kharismatik dan dia mencintaiku." ucapku seraya beranjak dari posisi dudukku dan mengubahnya menjadi berdiri. Akupun berucap lagi, "kita akhiri pembicaraan kita sampai di sini. Besok kau akan menerima laporan pencabutan saham dariku."

"Kumohon Sakura, ingatlah jika aku adalah orang yang juga mencintaimu dulu." ucapnya.

Aku menatap rendah ke arahnya, kemudian berucap. "Dulu, dan bukan sekarang. Kau telah menghilangkan segala kepercayaan yang kuberikan padamu—membuatku menurunkan penilaianku terhadapmu."

"…"

"Harusnya kau sadar itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menjadi kekasihmu bukan karena aku mencintaimu, tapi karena aku merasa jika kau akan menjadi pendamping seumur hidupku—tapi, sepertinya aku salah." ucapku seraya membuka pintu ruanganku.

"Silahkan keluar dari ruanganku." ucapku.

Kulihat dia berjalan ke arahku dengan pandangan tajam, sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruanganku dia berbisik pelan padaku. "Aku akan kembali dan akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku—Haruno Sakura."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menunggu bukti atas perkataanmu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri—_Uchiha_." balasku dan dia segera melengos pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak seberapa memusingkan hal kecil seperti itu.

Lagipula, mengerti apa dia tentangku? Aku tidak memiliki cinta dan aku menolak untuk memiliki itu, yang bisa kuperbuat hanyalah menyayangi seseorang dan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membuat perasaan itu tumbuh padaku. Dan seseorang telah berhasil melakukannya—dialah Namikaze Naruto. Pria yang kukenal sejak aku kecil, menjadi temanku dan dia adalah pria yang benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketahuilah, perasaan cinta hanyalah berdasarkan nafsu antar dirimu dan pasanganmu, dan akan luntur seiring berjalannya waktu. Sedangkan perasaan sayang akan terus ada, dan tidak akan pernah luntur dari dalam dirimu. _

_Perasaan yang paling setia menemanimu, menerima keadaanmu dalam suka maupun duka._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir dan mengelola pendapatmu tentang makna dari sebuah cinta yang sebenarnya. Jika kau gagal, maka bersiaplah untuk hancur dan terdiskualifikasi dari seleksi alam." _

_(Haruno Sakura)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**OWARI…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Houkago Tea Time – NO, THANK YOU!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Eng? Ini beneran tamat lho :3 aku tidak berniat membuat _sequel_, kalaupun ada mungkin hanya _oneshoot_ yang memperlihatkan hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Tapi jujur aku tidak berniat membuat _sequel_nya, endingnya memang gantung dan itu sengaja. Fict ini hanya sebagai pendapat saya tentang makna dari cinta, dan memang saya tidak berniat memberikan ending yang benar-benar ending. Tapi kalo ada yang mau sequelnya, silahkan hubungi saya lewat PM atau bisa lewat review.

Untuk yang sedang nunggu _kaibutsu_, mungkin nanti malam saya usahakan update. Kalo bersamaan dengan fic ini ._. saya tidak yakin jika internetnya akan lancar-lancar saja. Maaf ya.

Sekian, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom review atau bisa langsung hubungi saya di PM untuk menyampaikan saran dan pendapat anda.

Terima Kasih

**Lady**


End file.
